The overall objective of the research program continues to be the development of a rational scientific basis for combining radiation and chemotherapy for the improved treatment and control of cancer. Experiment designs, both in vitro and in vivo are directed toward the systematic investigation of the basic properties and responses of tumor cells, the vascular dynamics of tumors as well as the responses of selected normal tissues to ionizong radiation and drugs administered separately or in combination. Investigation of various schedules for combining these modalities, in the search for positive interactions on the tumor and improved therapeutic ratios, are based on detailed studies of the kinetics of drug delivery, tumor growth, cellular damage and repair as well as vascular and normal tissue responses.